The Common Cure
by Casa Circe
Summary: Every curse is usually broken by true love's kiss. But Hitomi isn't sure if the laws of Mystic Moon Fairy Tales still applied in Gaea. Nonetheless, it was worth a shot. Sequel to "Too Precious a Prize." Folken/Eries.
1. Chapter 1

The Common Cure

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: As promised, here is the sequel to "Too Precious a Prize", posted on Eries' birthday. It's another funny attempt of mine to fuse Fairy Tales and Folken/Eries. This time, some other characters get involved as well. This isn't set directly after "Too Precious a Prize" but during the part of the series where Folken sought asylum in Asturia. Much has happened since the obstacle course, and there is still much that will happen now that Folken and Eries are together again. I must warn you that it's very cheesy._

_Enjoy._

_I wrote this on paper first because I did not have my computer for more than a week. It turned out longer than I expected and since I don't have time to finish typing it all in one day, I will split this story into short chapters. My schedule's still pretty hectic but I will try to post the chapters up as soon as I can. I'm aiming for posting one chapter a day. I hope I can manage that. It won't be a very long story so don't worry. Please bear with me. Thank you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I

Hitomi had been initially reluctant to meddle in yet another couple's potential romance. The last time she had done this no less than war and destruction had ensued.

But there were two forces on this occasion that finally convinced her to intervene. First, there was the powerful vision she had that this might actually work (and her lack of self-interested motives in this case.) And second was Merle's insistence that Hitomi help her in this task. And as the girl from the Mystic Moon knew only too well, when the cat girl was determined to do something, it was nearly impossible to refuse her.

For Merle had been plagued with visions of her own. She had had persistent dreams in which twin cat-girls seemed to communicate to her from beyond the grave. Hitomi guessed that this was a unique (though slightly creepy) affinity shared by all members of that species. Naria and Eria had urged the kitten to do whatever it took to save their beloved Lord Folken. And though reluctant to divulge details at first, they eventually admitted that the only way to save his life was for him to be kissed by Princess Eries. It had been clear that the twins had not been pleased with such a solution but their desire to save their master had overpowered any petty and girly romantic inclinations.

Hitomi's vision had also been of Eries kissing Folken and his black wings turning white again. That was encouragement and confirmation enough of the validity of this claim. The two girls didn't bother trying to figure out how this whole idea came to be (although Hitomi's memory of Mystic Moon fairy tales gave her some clues.) There was nothing to be lost in trying, they both agreed.

They were determined to save Folken because the two girls knew that for all his stubbornness, Van would be deeply saddened if he lost his brother again. After some deliberation, however, the girls decided not to let Van in on their efforts. He was still too blinded by his anger towards his brother. And to tell anyone else would be troublesome, at best.

So Merle and Hitomi contrived to make this life-saving kiss happen. They exhausted their wily imaginations to engineer scenarios for the two to possibly fall in love. They had both sense that there must be some attraction between the former Zaibach Strategos and the Asturian princess because the two often spoke to each other for long periods and spent much time together. Hitomi was not surprised. She could see that their habits and temperaments suited each other and somehow she was anxious to help one Asturian princess have a happy love life. Besides, surely her vision and Merle's dreams would not have named Eries if she wasn't truly the one who could save Folken. But getting them together proved to be more challenging than expected.

The two girls tried everything they could think of to make Folken and Eries' paths cross as often as possible. They decided it was best to divide and conquer so Hitomi would take care of Eries while Merle would deal with Folken. And how they worked!

Each girl would (not so subtly) extol the virtues of the princess or former prince to the other in attempts to make them fall. Folken and Eries listened to these praises in amusement, always aware that the girls were probably up to something. But though the victims had their suspicions, they remained silent about the matter. They would find out eventually anyway.

So the charade continued, with many "coincidental" meetings in the palace gardens, rendez-vous at certain moonlit balconies, or Hitomi or Merle suddenly leaving the two alone in some rooms. But all this was to no avail. Both Folken and Eries were too shy, reserved, and proper to act on the feelings that were growing more and more obvious. For a time, it seemed that the two girls' quest was a lost cause.

In desperation, Hitomi and Merle agreed that even an accidental kiss would suffice. And so they tried their utmost to literally have Eries fall into Folken's arms. Various methods of greasing floors, pushing, shoving, and other actions were employed. After a particularly embarrassing and clumsy attempt involving Eries almost spraining her ankle as Folken caught her, the two victims decided the enough was enough. They had been amused by Merle and Hitomi's antics until then but the times were far too serious for them to be playing childish games.

The girls were confronted by the stern adults and after much grave staring and prodding, Merle and Hitomi were forced to reveal their motives.


	2. Chapter 2

The Common Cure

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

II

Folken and Eries listened to their account in astonishment and both couldn't help but blush at the method suggested for Folken's salvation. But embarrassed as they all were, they could not question that veracity and effectiveness of Hitomi's visions. She had always been so dangerously accurate. And no one denied the importance of Merle's dreams as well. Folken was particularly moved that his two girls still thought of his welfare. But there was no way then to resolve the issue without some degree of awkwardness.

"We're sorry that we tried to manipulate you like that," Hitomi said earnestly, "but when we saw that there was no progress between you two, we needed to act fast. Time is running out."

"I appreciate your concern," Folken replied, "but there is really no need for so much trouble on my account. I've accepted my fate. This is the punishment for all my crimes."

"But there are still ways for you to atone while you are still alive," Eries protested, "do not lose hope so easily."

Folken looked at her in surprise and then gratitude. Hitomi's spirits rose. She was certain that this moment between them might finally lead to something. Unfortunately, Merle's instincts were not so sharp and she interrupted loudly (much to Hitomi's dismay.)

"Lord Van will be sad if he loses you again," the cat-girl cried passionately, "and Naria and Eria will be sad too."

Folken bowed his head and pondered on this for a moment. And Eries seemed to consider it as well. The girls looked at them hopefully.

"Come on, it's worth a shot," Hitomi urged, "My visions have saved Van's life many times."

"She's right!" Merle agreed enthusiastically, "I've seen it happen."

The two remained silent, still deep in thought.

"Besides, what's the big deal?" Merle complained impatiently, "you love each other, so you should kiss."

At this the two blushed brightly but somehow maintained passive expressions.

"I beg your pardon?" they asked simultaneously.

"Come on," Hitomi said, "we've seen you two together. It's clear that you both care a lot about each other."

"Only because we have known each other long and have great respect and esteem for one another," Eries explained quickly though not as confidently as she had hoped. Folken nodded.

"Besides," he added, "now is hardly the time for a romance."

Respect? Esteem? Hitomi thought in exasperation. The sophomore resisted the urge to slap her forehead while Merle rolled her eyes in irritation. Clearly, Folken was as clueless in love as his younger brother. The cat-girl didn't know how she and her kind tolerated such silliness.

"And how can I possibly impose upon you for this?" Folken asked Eries in embarrassment.

While Hitomi and Merle struggled to find new arguments, Eries interrupted shyly.

"I won't really mind," the princess said softly, a blush spreading across her face.

They all stared at her in utter astonishment.

"As they said, it isn't a difficult task," Eries continued hastily, "it won't cost me much, really."

"But are you certain?" Folken asked, his pulse quickening in anticipation.

"Of course," she replied with more confidence, "if such a simple act will save your life, then who am I to refuse you this chance?"

After staring at her some more, Folken bowed to her in gratitude but Eries was still blushing and trying her best not to look at him. The two girls watched in amusement.

"Well, this turned out better than expected," Merle whispered to her companion.

They both wondered if they should have just used this method in the first place. It would have saved them so much time and trouble.

"Besides," Eries added, surprised at her own boldness, "I believe that I still owe you for passing that obstacle course five years ago."

Folken's eyes widened.

And as soon as the princess mentioned the event, Hitomi had a vision of that day and so understood the context. She explained to Merle in a quick whisper so that the kitten would not be left out.

"Ah, yes, I remember now," Folken said.

Of course he remembered. He had never been able to forget that day, as much as he had tried to. And the day he returned to Asturia to seek asylum all those suppressed feelings had been reawakened. But he refused to act on them, especially after all that he had done. He was exceedingly grateful that she even deigned to look at him, and even speak to him and seek his company. He had never imagined that the attraction had been mutual. And now, a great gift – a kiss!

What had he ever done to deserve such good fortune?

But it was painfully ironic to be so happy so near the end of his life. As excited as he was for the kiss, Folken still doubted that it would reverse his fortune so drastically.

For her part, Eries had been angry at him and yet when he returned to Asturia, she had been surprised at how easily she could forgive him. She saw how sad he was and longed to comfort him in whatever way she could. Eries was more saddened by his imminent death than she let on and she was thrilled to learn that there was a way to save him. It would also give her a chance to confirm how he truly felt about her and vice versa.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Merle cried impatiently.

"Merle!" Hitomi admonished, "Maybe we should give them some privacy first."

So the two girls left Folken and Eries at that spot by the fountain where Hitomi had spoken to Folken before. But the girls went to a nearby balcony to be able to watch was about to happen. They couldn't help but be giddy with excitement.

Folken and Eries were embarrassed again and looked away from each other suddenly.

"You don't really have to do this," Folken said shyly, "you owe me nothing."

"Allow me at least to try to save your life," Eries said in reply resolutely, "if this is really the only way."

Folken had no resistance to this and he nodded gratefully to her.

"Whatever happens," Folken said earnestly, "thank you for this. It means so much to me."

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

Slowly, they stepped closer to each other but were uncertain of how to proceed.

"Forgive me," Eries said shyly, "I've never done this before.""

"Neither have I," Folken assured her, adding silently "not in a way that counts, at least."

To try to put her at ease, Folken took one of her hands with his real one. She took this as encouragement and gently took his metal hand in hers. He was surprised and moved by the gesture. Slowly, carefully, she raised her eyes to his and with one look gave him her silent assent. Folken's heart raced as he leaned down, closing his eyes. She closed hers as well and reached up until their lips touched.


	3. Chapter 3

The Common Cure

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

NOTE: There's a line here that I borrowed from "A Little Night Music" because it seemed so fitting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

III

That moment was an all-consuming sensation of wonder for them both.

Folken could not help but lean forward to deepen the kiss and Eries happily obliged. This was bliss beyond anything they could ever imagine.

Eries had been trying to convince herself that her main motive was a general humanitarian concern for his life. But the moment their lips touched, all her resolve was forgotten and she couldn't help but feel selfish. She had never kissed anyone before and never expected to enjoy it this much. Pent-up feelings threatened to overwhelm her and for once she felt that she might just give in. She knew now that she loved him, for how long she could not be certain. But she loved him and would do anything to save his life.

Folken was in ecstasy. This was how a kiss was supposed to be, and not some cold, emotionless experiment. He deeply regretted missing out on this five years ago but he supposed that the current sad circumstances served to heighten the joy he felt. And again, he felt that upsurge of emotion, that tempting urge to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he never thought he could be capable of.

He loved her. He loved her! It was clear to him now as it ought to have been then. And for a moment, he allowed himself to consider the possibility of a life with her beyond all this sorrow.

But once again, something stopped him. He remembered his black wings and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He still doubted that even a kiss this wonderful to save him and he wanted to spare her the pain of becoming attached to him only to lose him so soon.

So as difficult and painful as it was for him, Folken used all his strength to break the kiss as gently as he could. They broke apart but still held each others' hands. Both still had their eyes closed as they savored the moment silently. They were still reluctant to break the trance.

Slowly, they opened their eyes and stared at each other, blushing. And it really took all of Folken's self-restraint not to kiss her again right there.

"Well," Eries said, feeling the need to break the silence.

"Princess Eries, I…," Folken began nervously.

She looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"I thank you for that," he said, much to her disappointment.

"Oh," she replied and he regretted at once to hear a note of sadness in her voice, "you're welcome."

"I will treasure this memory forever," he added earnestly.

"So will I," she replied with a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hitomi and Merle soon arrived, beaming with pride and excitement.

"If you had only done that a lot sooner you could have saved us so much trouble!" Merle said with a grin.

"Anyway, at least it's done," Hitomi said with relief and excitement.

"How do we know if it worked?" Eries asked Hitomi anxiously.

"Lord Folken, show us your wings," the psychic girl said simply.

Folken nodded and opened his shirt as the three waited breathlessly for what would emerge. Their hearts sank when they saw those terrible black feathers again.

"Oh, no," Hitomi cried in horror and Merle meowed despondently.

Princess Eries said nothing but looked down and clenched a fist. Folken looked at them sadly and shrugged. The two girls were close to tears and Eries was struggling to keep her composure and to hide her dismay.

After a few agonizing moments, the princess spoke and there was a catch in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," she said miserably, "I wanted to save you."

"There is nothing to forgive," Folken told her reassuringly, taking her hand gently, "you have done much for me already."

"But my vision had been so clear," Hitomi lamented.

"And the twins had been so specific," Merle added, "only Princess Eries could turn the tide."

"Well," Folken offered gravely, "maybe you were wrong this time."

Hitomi shook her head vehemently. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She knew that she had seen the truth, as she had always seen it for all her time in Gaea.

"Please stop worrying about me," Folken told them all, "I have accepted my fate."

Hitomi and Merle grew angry at this and Eries felt slighted as well. His stubbornness and resignation about his death were getting tiresome.

"So you're going to give up, just like that?" Hitomi asked angrily. Merle was glaring at Folken as well. He sighed and shook his head.

"There was never really a chance to reverse my fortune. The Fate Alteration was too powerful," he began to explain.

"Wait a minute," Merle interrupted sharply, "did you even believe that kissing the princess would save your life?"

The sigh he gave was answer enough and this enraged them all. But before either Hitomi or Merle could express their utter indignation, Eries spoke in a rare outburst of anger.

"So what was that all about then?" she asked furiously, "was it all just a game to you? Did you enjoy toying with my feelings like that?"

All of them looked at her in surprise, Folken most of all.

"No, believe me," he answered earnestly, "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did," Eries snapped, her voice breaking slightly, "and your making light of our concern for you is nothing short of insulting."

The two girls were silent and watched nervously as the tense situation unfolded. They stood close to each other, afraid to make a sound or movement. The silence was stifling them all and the girls were holding their breaths.

Eries closed her eyes and clenched her fists, struggling to maintain composure. Folken was too startled and ashamed to say a word. He longed to tell her how sorry he was, how much he cared for her, but somehow no words would suffice. They all seemed so empty.

At length, the princess spoke, her eyes moist, her lips trembling.

"Believe it or not," she addressed Folken, looking at him with a pained expression, "there are still those who love you and who would do anything to save you from this cruel fate."

Folken stared at her with wide, contrite eyes. He was grateful and he was ashamed but he seemed to have lost all powers of speech. It seemed that at this moment, only Princess Eries had the right to speak.

"Please don't make a mockery of that love," she continued sadly, "for why flirt with rescue when you have no intention of being saved?"

And with that, she turned and quickly, tearfully fled that place, leaving a thoroughly ashamed Folken in miserable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The Common Cure

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

IV

After that, Hitomi and Merle stopped trying to play matchmaker. As upset as they were with Folken, they did not berate him further. They saw the impact of Eries' words on him and did not want to add to his troubles. But both girls kept hoping that there would be a reconciliation between the two soon.

Folken had grown graver than before and was eager to make amends. But Eries was not ready to face him just yet and for a few days, she successfully avoided him. Try as he did to seek her in the palace, she was never where he searched. Her absence made him all the more remorseful for his insensitivity and foolishness. And he was also more aware of how much she meant to him.

He began to seriously consider the possibility of salvation. He now knew that he would do anything to obtain her forgiveness. He also realized that he could never be happy knowing that he had caused her any pain. Now it was becoming clear that if anyone could save him, it could only be her. And very well might blown his chances.

He needed to speak to her, to offer apologies and so much more. But for several days, he could not find her and he was growing closer to despair.

But one day, it was she who sought him out in the laboratory where he spent most of his time. She called out his name. And he looked at her with unimaginable joy and relief. But as soon as he approached her, he saw that she had grown very pale and her eyes were swollen from too much crying. Folken immediately cursed himself for having caused her such suffering and resolved to do everything he could to set things right.

"I'm so sorry," he began earnestly, "I know you must despise me now."

She shook her head.

"That I could never do," she said softly.

Before he could say anything else, however, she spoke.

"There are things I need to know from you and I want you to promise me that you will answer my questions with all honesty," she declared resolutely.

He was nervous but he managed to nod and say, "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"First," she said, "I know that you were holding back on me the other day just like you were holding back on me five years ago."

Folken stared at her in astonishment and then in understanding.

"It seems that I can hide nothing from you, Princess," he said with a small smile.

"But why?" she asked urgently, "tell me the reasons for each occasion if, indeed, they are even different."

Again, he was surprised at her acuteness and decided to honor his promise.

"You deserve to know the truth," he began, gathering his nerve as he spoke, "then, as I stood before you to claim my prize, I saw how embarrassed you were and did not want to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"And I was very grateful for your consideration," she replied gravely, "I didn't feel that that was the appropriate venue for any frivolity or declaration of affection from either side."

"But I have another reason," Folken continued hesitantly, "which I am ashamed to admit but I must since I promised complete honesty. I didn't trust myself to act properly."

"What do you mean?" she asked in puzzlement.

Folken blushed but gathered the nerve to explain.

"I was in love with you though I didn't realize it then," he said, "but I was seized with an urge to take you into my arms and kiss you."

It was Eries' turn to blush brightly and they quickly looked away from each other for several minutes. But both were also aware of some inexplicable need for urgency, for everything to be admitted before it was too late.

"Forgive me," Folken said after the awkward pause, "I wasn't thinking clearly then."

"And what about the other day?" Eries asked anxiously, "surely you must have known, you must have felt that I returned your feelings?"

"I did," Folken replied quickly, "and you can't know how happy and grateful I was. I loved you then and I still do now, you must believe me."

"Then why did you hesitate and pull away from me?" she asked sadly, and he didn't know how he could possibly make up for causing her such sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," he said gravely, "but I didn't want you to have to bear the pain of losing me. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be happy."

"But don't you see that I'm happy with you?" Eries replied emotionally.

"As am I with you," he answered with equal intensity, "in fact, I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. But how can you love me after all that I've done? I am not worthy of such precious love!"

"It is mine to give to whom I choose," she said resolutely.

And he stared at her in wonder, gratitude, and love. The look in her eyes showed that she was not one to be gainsaid.

"You can't know how I've suffered ever since I learned what your wings meant," she continued with feeling, "and now that there is a chance to prevent your death, I have hope, and I think that you should believe that it is possible to change your destiny. I'm not the only one who loves you. You must not give up on yourself."

At this she took his hand and looked at him in earnest. He returned her gaze intently.

"Trust in a power greater than any of the forces you and Emperor Dornkirk tried to manipulate," she continued steadfastly, "believe that there is still hope for you."

She saw in his eyes that he was still uncertain and she gripped his hands tighter.

"If you doubt everything else," Eries said firmly, "then please just trust in me. I want to believe in this chance for you, this chance for us."

She was speaking boldly but she felt that the time for reserve and restraint was past. Only the truth need be spoken so she was saying what was in her heart.

Folken stared at her for a few moments and then his expression softened. It became clear to him at last. He wanted to live, to make amends and rebuild what he destroyed. He wanted to reconcile with Van and restore Fanelia to its former glory. But most of all, he wanted a future with her, the woman whose love for him was nothing short of grace.

Folken knew what he wanted now. He raised one of the princess' hands to his lips softly.

"Forgive me," he said sincerely, "I've been such a fool. In all this darkness, you have been my only light. I never should have doubted you."

He smiled at her then and she took a step closer to him.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked softly and apprehensively.

"Completely," he replied in a whisper as he leaned forward with determination. Eries did the same, her heart racing wildly.

But just when their lips were about to touch, Folken was snatched away by a pillar of light.


	5. Chapter 5

The Common Cure

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

NOTE: Final chapter at last. I really hope you enjoyed this crazy little story of mine. Reviews are always most appreciated. Thank you for reading!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

V

"That was pathetic, Folken," Dornkirk said derisively, "did you really think that you could escape your fate?"

Folken frowned at his former master. The old man was still up there, wired in his strange metal throne. The vast room was filled with the lights and sounds of the Destiny Prognostication Engine and the emperor was basking in his power.

"I have no intention of escaping," Folken said boldly, "because I think I might have misinterpreted what fate had in store for me."

At this Dornkirk laughed contemptuously.

"Do you really believe that your little romance can change anything?" the old man mocked.

"Since you tried so hard to prevent it this time," Folken answered slyly, "I'm more than certain it's true."

Dornkirk frowned, his motives having been discovered. He had seen the disturbances in fate caused by Princess Eries and Folken so he had to make sure to separate them. Everything still had to go according to his plan. He would not allow such a frivolous escapade to put his years of hard work to waste.

"Foolish boy," Dornkirk chided, "you have learned nothing."

"The only fool I see here is you," Folken declared decisively, "and I've come to put an end to your madness."

Dornkirk laughed again but Folken paid him no heed and opened his shirt to spread his wings.

"It's too late for you to change anything, Folken," Dornkirk challenged, "just what were you planning to do?"

Folken unsheathed his sword but instead of flying towards Dornkirk, who was anticipating this attack, Folken flew towards the main controls of the Destiny Prognostication Engine.

"I helped build this cursed machine," Folken proclaimed, "and now I'm going to destroy it!"

The emperor's eyes widened as he realized the intentions of his former subordinate.

"How dare you!" the old man screamed.

But before Dornkirk could stop him, Folken had entered the code to destroy the machine once and for all. Then, Folken struck the giant glowing orb with his sword, just for good measure.

"NO!" the emperor cried but it was too late.

There was a loud cracking sound and then sparks flew as the machine began to self-destruct. And though Folken tried to fly away as fast as he could to avoid the impact, he was still caught in the massive explosion. A series of small electrical shocks went through his body and tiny shards of the shattered orb pierced him. Dornkirk was not spared these injuries and with a despairing cry, the ruler of Zaibach perished in the wreckage of his own invention.

Folken, on the other hand, fell into a bloody heap on the cold metal floor, wincing from multiple cuts and bruises, as well as many other injuries.

"Eries," he whispered sadly as he lay on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hitomi!" Princess Eries cried desperately as she grabbed the psychic girl's arm, "you have to take me to him now!"

The Mystic Moon student instantly looked concerned.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked anxiously.

The princess briefly explained the situation and Hitomi racked her brain for a solution.

"Please," Eries begged," you're the only one who can take me to where he is. He needs me!"

"I know, I know," Hitomi reassured her, "I'm trying my best."

At least now the truth of her vision had been confirmed. Someone had tried to prevent it from happening. But it had to be fulfilled no matter what and Hitomi was determined to make it so. She put her hands together and closed her eyes in utter concentration. Eries watched her expectantly.

And once again, the force of Hitomi's wishes caused her pendant to glow and she took Eries' hand quickly as they were transported in a pillar of light. They arrived in a vast, dark metallic chamber which was quickly falling apart.

"He must have destroyed Dornkirk's destiny machine!" Hitomi cried out in comprehension.

Eries looked around frantically, searching for Folken in the chaos. They decided to split up so that they could find him faster. The princess ran across the room, carefully avoiding the falling debris, but keeping her eyes sharp and alert for any sign of him.

At length, Eries found him, his black wings spread out in a pool of blood, his whole body twitching. In a moment, she was by his side, kneeling down and holding his real hand as she wept.

"This can't be happening," she said tearfully, "I'll save you. I won't let you die."

At the sound of her voice, he managed to open his eyes and smile weakly at her.

"Eries," he said feebly, "my love. You're here."

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here," she replied quickly, placing her other hand on his face gently, "I will never leave you. Hold on, please, hold on. I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back weakly, "I trust you."

With great effort he looked at her intently and with complete faith and said, "Kiss me."

Eries did not need to be told twice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And when Hitomi found them, a bright light had engulfed Folken's body. Then, just like in her vision, his wings turned white again. After a moment, his mechanical arm fell away and was replaced with a new, natural arm. Hitomi watched in awe as this magical scene unfolded.

And the whole time the transformation was taking place, their kiss remained unbroken. The two continued in this manner until Eries felt two strong arms wrap around her like they would never ever let her go. She knew then that there was nothing more to be feared. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that all was well. The princess simply returned the embrace as tightly as she could and deepened the kiss that had set things right.

Hitomi smiled widely as she watched a happy event take place for once. Merle would be very glad to hear about this though she might feel a little annoyed at having been left out of the excitement. The girl from the Mystic Moon was thankful that her powers helped bring about something more pleasant than the other things she did in Gaea.

As she witnessed Folken and Eries immersed in much deserved happiness, Hitomi came to the conclusion that there really was no healing power in the world to match that of true love's kiss.

FIN


End file.
